Issue 145: Winx Fairy Blog
Winx Fairy Blog is the one-hundred and forty-fifth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis Plot At Love & Pet, a woman and her camera man are in the Winx’s loft interviewing them as the "Winx Fairy Bloggers", as all of them are stationed at computers typing about or doing their selected activities. The interviewer tells Bloom that they are the most popular bloggers at the moment and asks what their secret is. Bloom says that they love to share their passions and that they want to be close to their fans. The interviewer tells Stella that her fashion blog is a must and asks how she defines her style. Stella says that her style is spontaneous and that she chooses outfits according to her mood. The interviewer asks Stella if she has tips for her fans to always be trendy, and Stella says that the details are fundamental and to never miss accessories in any outfit one wears. The interviewer moves over to Musa who says the new album by "Young Banshees" is their absolute best. The interviewer moves over to Aisha doing fitness exercises. The interviewer than says to Bloom that her drawing lessons make her the queen of the web and Bloom says that she owes that feat to her fans, and everyone has a secret talent and it is important to discover it. Bloom further says that her blog is a guide for those who want to develop their talent in the figurative arts. The interviewer asks for a demonstration. Bloom asks Tecna if she can borrow her phone. Tecna agrees and Bloom mounts Tecna's phone so as to observe it for illustration. On her easel, Bloom illustrates Tecna's phone, albeit sloppily. Bloom says that this is only the beginning and practice is required. Then, Tecna's phone falls and Bloom apologizes saying she was explaining how to improve upon painting. Tecna tells Bloom to relax as she can repair it with ease, but Tecna begins to struggle with the repair as she cannot remember anything technical. Flora tells the girls she senses a disturbance with natural energy, and Aisha becomes weak. Musa forgets the notes to play on her guitar and loses her rhythm and harmony. Stella then says she has disappointed her fans as the outfit she recommended in her last post was a flop. Stella says that this was her first fashion failure. Musa says that everyone has lost their talent and the spark that makes them unique. Bloom urges the girls to remain calm and find out what is happening to them. Tecna interjects and says that her computer has detected a technomagic virus. She says that it has corrupted their blogs and stripped them of their talents. The Winx rush outside to find a gigantic monster walking through the streets. The interviewer tries to get the scoop on the incident but the monster roars at her and her camera man. Musa tells them to get to safety. Bloom tells Flora that she has the best chance of stopping it, but Flora finds that she can not communicate with nature. The monster looms toward Aisha, but she cannot move out of the way as she has no energy left. Stella grabs her hand and leads her away from the monster's path of destruction. Musa asks where the monster came from but Bloom does not have an answer. She says that without their talents, the Winx's magic power is in jeopardy as well. Musa points out that the magic energy the monster possesses is familiar somehow, as if she has fought it in the past. Booom says they must find a way to beat it, in any case. She further says that they cannot attack it individually, but they must use the power of combined strength to defeat the monster. The Winx transform into Butterflix fairies and succeed in defeating the monster with convergence. Bloom says now that the golem has been defeated, their talents should return. Tecna checks her tablet and sees that the virus corrupting their blogs has vanished and everything should return to normal. Flora asks if the monster was the cause of the virus but Tecna says that the virus came from someone even greater in power. Bloom says they must discover their identity. In the dungeons of Solaria, Ogron says that his technomagic spell only had a temporary effect and that his magic is not yet developed. Gantlos than says that his golem has been defeated. Ogron says it does not matter as it has served its purpose. Gantlos says this was just a test of their powers and now they know they can battle. Ogron asks Anagan if he has accumulated the required amount of magic energy to free them and Anagan says he has. Ogron says that soon they will go after the Winx. Spells Used None. Mistakes * In multiple scenes, Bloom's bracelet is missing. * In one scene, all the Winx's arm bands are missing. * In one scene, Tecna's arm bands are missing. * In one scene, Bloom's arm band is missing. * In one scene, Musa's arm band is missing. Debuts None. Characters *The Winx **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Wizards of the Black Circle **Ogron **Gantlos **Anagan *Young Banshees Trivia Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Butterflix